emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8169 (6th June 2018)
Plot Doug spots Terry sleeping in his car so offers him a room in the B&B free of charge. Ross can't believe it when Pete admits he lost his temper yesterday and alluded to Debbie's role in the acid attack. Ross questions what he was thinking and insists Pete needs to shut this down. Villagers gather in the café where Kerry hands them Amelia's missing persons leaflets that are to be distributed in Leeds and Harrogate. Sarah has spent the night at Pollard's Barn. She's still refusing to see Debbie so Faith advises Debbie to back off. The police aren't dropping Charity's case against Bails. Diane and Eric are shocked to find Terry staying at the B&B. Doug believes he and Terry will come to some sort of arrangement but Diane isn't so optimistic. Debbie admits her role in the acid attack to Charity and Vanessa. She asks for Charity's help with Sarah but Charity refuses as she cannot deal with it just now. Liv goes through Gerry's belongings, including his scrapbook which features drawings of the Whites' car crash. She comes across Gerry's hip flask just as Gabby calls in at the Mill. The friends are delighted to be reunited. Liv shows Gabby the hip flask so Gabby pours the contents away. Bails has heard Charity is dropping the case against him so he appears behind the pub and takes pleasure in taunting her. He's confident there'll be no case against him now but get a shock when DI Simmons appears informs both him and Charity that Charity's son has agreed to give a DNA sample. There's still no sign of Amelia, and Dan and Kerry are beside themselves with worry. DI Simmons summons Bails to the police station to give a DNA sample. A not so confident Bails protests Ryan isn't his son. After Bails is escorted to the station, DI Simmons informs Charity that Ryan will be at the station just now giving his sample. Vanessa suggests Charity could head over there and thank Ryan by answering his questions he has. Charity insists Ryan cannot know the truth but Vanessa states he has a right to know so the pair head down to the police station. Lachlan returns from visiting his solicitor and suggests to Diane and Eric that it might be cheaper to cut a deal with Terry. A desperate Debbie turns to Marlon for help with Sarah but Marlon insists he can't help even if he wanted to. Faith offers Debbie some hope when she agrees to talk to Sarah. In the pub, Terry approaches Doug, Eric and Diane and informs them he's dropping the case. Lachlan becomes alarmed when Liv mentions Gerry's scrapbook contains drawings about the crash. Charity approaches Ryan and Irene outside the police station. She warns them Bails might try to contact them and agrees to answer all the questions Ryan has got. Lachlan asks Terry if he can have Gerry's scrapbook, even offering to pay, but Terry refuses. Sitting in a car outside the police station, Charity explains to Ryan how she met Bails whilst on the streets. Ryan is shocked to learn about Charity's past and struggles to process that he was born from hate. Charity tells Ryan she wants him to get to know her for who she is now, now who she was then. She's crushed when Ryan tells her it's best they don't see each other again. Vanessa comforts a crying Charity as Irene and Ryan drive away. Cast Regular cast *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Terry - Daniel Casey *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne Locations *The Grange - Car park, restaurant and kitchen *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, car park, kitchen and bar *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes